Split Personalities
by SaiyanCrazy X3
Summary: Goku and Vegeta found Bulma's secret cloning machine! Having a clone without having your powers halved seemed exciting! Will it work?
1. Cloning Machine!

Hey! SaiyanCrazyX3 here coming to ya live from nowhere! I'm giving you guys my first story here in and I hope you'll enjoy it and send me many reviews!

Splitting Personalities

Goku and Vegeta found a cloning machine in Bulma's secret lab! Will it work?

**Chapter 1:** **Cloning Machine!**

An explosion can be heard miles from West City. It seemed like an experiment went wrong at Capsule Corp., or…

"Kuso! Just when I had that move executed perfectly!"

If you were near Capsule Corp., you would be able to see the source of the explosion, a completely destroyed gravity room, with the angry fighter who caused the destruction, yelling his head off.

"The blasted gravity room just had to blow up! Human technology…Piece of shit!"

He growled and went into the house, looking for the blue-haired woman so she can fix the gravity room like last time. He need to train so he expect a new one ready for him by tomorrow, or this afternoon if she had a spare in one of those capsule things.

"Woman!" The short prince called out, marching from room to room until he made his way to the lab. That should've been the first he should look. She was always there.

"Bulma, where the hell are you?!" He roared, "I'm going to blow this place apart if I don't see a gravity room being built right now!" No response. That usually worked. She always blow her top off because of his attitude.

Pissed at the fact that she might have left to go shopping or something, he angrily punched a nearby wall, just aching to do some damage since he's banned from killing anyone unless they're evil and out-of-space. He suddenly heard faint beeping sounds from somewhere. Turning to his fist in the wall, he saw lights and switches inside the hole he made. What are buttons doing inside the wall? That sounds like a stupid thing to do…

A hidden door suddenly swung open, making the short saiyan prince jump a bit. He never saw this area of the house before. He pulled his fist from the wall and cautiously walked in the secret room. The deeper he got, the more interesting things became. Vegeta was intrigued at the odd machinery, each contraption emanating an eerie glow.

"Some of these things seem like my kind of equipment!" he smiled, fascinated at the stuff he's seeing. Battle robots, armor, and other fighting-related items can be found within there. The prince decided to take those later after he's through looking around, too busy reading the labels on each invention to see what they can do. There was one, however, that got his interest to the fullest.

"A…cloning machine!?" Vegeta gasped. Forget the gravity rooms! This is what he needs! A clone with his exact strength and abilities. The perfect sparring partner. Reading the info on the label further, he found out that he can makes as many as he wanted, without losing anything from his being, such as his energy. This is what the prince of saiyans needed! This will help him defeat Kakarot once and for all!

"Yes! That's it! Another clone! I can surprise Kakarot with this. It's best that he doesn't find out-"

"Hey, Vegeta!"

Well, that was unexpected…

Vegeta practically flew back 8 feet away from Goku when he appeared using instant transmission. Stupid move. Vegeta hated it when that baka uses it. No privacy! He once even appeared when Vegeta was taking a shower…

"Why do you keep doing that?! Didn't I tell you to stop sneaking on me like that?!" Vegeta growled, glaring daggers at the idiot as he scratched the back of his head with that sheepish look on his face.

"Sorry about that, Vegeta. Bulma kinda knew you blew up your gravity room, so she send me to tell you that there's some more in her office. She would've called, but you would never answer the phone…"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at the taller saiyan. "Bulma's at your house?" he asked, confused. Usually, it's the other way around, with the Son family visiting them at CC.

"Yeah, she's with Chi-chi gathering herbs. She said she needed some sort of sample from the forest for an experiment or something."

"Ah, I see. The AIDS experiment." Vegeta nodded. He simply doesn't get the stupidity of these humans! Heck, they're even dumber than Kakarot! If they didn't eat or hump monkeys, they wouldn't get the stupid diseases in the first place!

"I don't understand these idiots on this planet at all, Kakarot. It's as if they're looking for 'the perfect hole' to screw around. First women, then their own sex, and now animals! This is one of the reasons why the saiyans sent you to exterminate them! We don't need these kinds of idiots stinking up our galaxy! But nooooooo…you had to fall off a cliff and mess up everything…"

"What's that?" Goku pointed at a machine behind Vegeta, clearly not interesting at what he was saying earlier.

"Kakarot, you really need to learn about manners! I was talking to you!"

"Sorry, Vegeta," shy laugh, scratching the back of his head again, "But that thing over there kinda look interesting."

The prince grunted at him and turned to see what he was babbling about.

SHIT!!!

He saw the cloning machine! Vegeta darted in front of the taller saiyan to block him from it.

"Uh, this…It's a…It's…It teaches you how to cook!" he spat out. He then cursed himself for that. That was a stupid excuse! Crap!! He won't fall for that! The label's right there!

"It says it's a….cloning machine." Goku read the label.

crap…he can read…

"Wow, Vegeta! Bulma made a cloning machine!"

Crap…

"Hey, do you think it works? We should try it! Won't it be fun if we each had a clone?"

CRAP… …

"Let's do it, Vegeta!" Goku jumped with suspense and anticipation. It would be so fun to have a clone! Vegeta just stood there, glaring at that…thing. Kakarot HAD to find out…wasn't this perfect?

"Come on, Vegeta!"

"ALRIGHT!!!!" The short saiyan snarled, "We'll try the damn thing! But I'm going first."

Goku pouted at that suggestion.

"Awww…why do you have to go?"

"Because MY woman made it, so there!"

"ok…"

Vegeta smirked when the big idiot agreed. This is what he will do: He will clone himself, then blow up the machine so Kakarot won't get a chance at it, and defeat him right there! That should do it. He read the directions and instructed Goku on what to do once he's in the machine. He didn't want the baka to mess up and caused an explosion or something.

"Alright, Kakarot, now press the red button that I told you about."

Goku did what he was told, really excited at seeing the saiyan prince get cloned. He pressed the button and watched as the machine sprung to life, hearing the gears churning and rolling as they began the process. The large, glass capsule Vegeta was standing in began to glow in a faint blue hue. Both saiyans were getting a little nervous as what was happening as the sounds were going faster. The light grew brighter, engulfing Vegeta completely. The sealed metal capsule next to Vegeta started to glow too. Perhaps this is where the clone will emerge from. The machine roared as it speed up even more, then whirred from fast to slow as the lights dimmed and the entire machine powered down. When everything stopped completely, Goku ran to the now opened glass capsule where Vegeta was in, the prince flicked his eyes opened, a bit lost.

"Hey, Vegeta." He snapped his fingers at the older saiyan's face, bringing him back to reality.

"Kakarot?" his eyes still showed confusion, as if he was wondering why he was in there in the first place. Then, they snapped back to normal as he remembered.

"The clone! Did it work?" He pushed the younger saiyan away, walking towards the other capsule to see if the machine worked and did the impossible.

"I don't know. I didn't open it yet." His brows furrowed with concern at the prince.

"Vegeta, are you alright? You didn't seem like yourself a while ago."

"What?" Vegeta turned to him, his hand hovering over the switch that opens the door of the capsule.

"What happened in there? Is there anything I should know?"

"There was nothing to worry about. I was a little dizzy, that's all." He grumbled. "The lights were too bright."

An 'oh' was the only thing that left Goku's lips as they formed back into a smile. He's okay. No harm done there. They now form their attention towards the capsule. Vegeta, not one of suspense, waste no time in pressing the switch. The slides from the metal capsule opened, revealing…

Nothing.

"What?!" Vegeta stuttered, "It…it didn't work?"

"How about we try it on me this time. Maybe I made a mistake on something…" Goku sweat dropped.

"I guess that's it." Vegeta growled," But if it works, I'm getting two!"

They did it again, this time with Goku in the glass capsule and Vegeta behind the controls. The machine reacted the same way as before, engulfing Goku with light and generating the same sounds that showed everything was working and running smoothly. It was over and the light dimmed down as Goku came out looking woozy and holding his head. "You're right, Vegeta, those lights are bright!" he exclaimed as he blinked and rubbed his eyes. They quickly opened the other capsule.

…nothing.

"Piece of junk! Maybe this is the room for failures and they kept them secret so those Pod idiots won't steal and perfect it!" the short prince folded his arms, snarling. He was really hoping for a clone, unfortunately, human technology just can't go that far. Goku slumped his arms in disappointment. He really wanted a clone to have fun with; his sons would've loved it! Two fun Gokus to play with! He doubts his wife would've enjoyed two husbands, but still…

"I guess it wasn't meant to happen anyway, Huh?" Goku smiled, still a little down about everything that happened. Vegeta huffed, disappointed as well.

"I guess…It's getting late, Kakarot. Let's get out of here before Bulma finds out we were here."

"Ok…Hey, Vegeta, What about this hole?"

Vegeta turned to Goku, who pointed at the hole he had made previously during his search for Bulma. The prince simply grunted and easily pushed 2 tons of equipment in front of it, hiding the damage.

"There. That should do it."

Aww...the cloning machine failed. Or did it? We'll find out soon on the next chapter! That was my first ^^ I hope you enjoy! Send me some good reviews, ne?


	2. Dose of Reality

Hiya! SaiyanCrazyX3 here, bringing you Chapter 2! I hope you enjoy!

Splitting Personalities

Goku and Vegeta found a cloning machine in Bulma's secret lab! Will it work?

**Chapter 2:**** Dose of Reality**

Vegeta decided to call it a day and got to bed, wearing only his black trousers. He already finished his dinner and took a bath after all that happened today. It was a bummer, not getting that clone. But he's still okay with what he had: his unlimited supply of gravity chambers. Vegeta sighed, getting tired of thinking of something that will not happen, and went to sleep.

Day soon breaks, and the light shone at him, piercing at his skin as it tries to wake him up. Vegeta growls at this and turned to his side, avoiding the light. His eyes were partly opened as he caught sight of something at the side of his side. He opened his eyes at bit wider to get a clear view, only seeing himself sleeping. Vegeta shrugged it off, and went back to-wait whoa, whoa, HEY!!

Vegeta's eyes flung wide open and he jumped, seeing a clone of him sleeping next to him. A clone! Wait; there was another behind that one!

"Hey! What's your problem! Why'd you wake me up for?!"

Vegeta turned behind him as another Vegeta growled at him. "What's with the crap in the morning? I'm trying to sleep!" another Vegeta snarled. "Shut up, you idiots!"

Another Vegeta! He turned around, fully awake and noticing the room was chocked full of Vegetas! So much clones! Wait; there was something odd about them, though. They were wearing the usual 'Vegeta-based' clothing, but they each had different colors. What's weirder was that they had words describing who they were on their sleeve-less tops. 'Angry Vegeta' was on the red clothes of the one who first yelled at him. There was also 'Annoyed Vegeta', 'Sleepy Vegeta', 'Confused Vegeta' and much more! It was as if they were each of his feelings or emotions. He darted out of the room, only seeing more in the hallway and around the rest of the house. He walked around in awe, watching each one as they performed the feeling that was written on their clothing. 'Sad Vegeta' was bawling his eyes out, and he quickly hid that one in a room. No one needs to see him cry!! 'Fun Vegeta' was giving his young son, Trunks, the fun of his life, playing commando to get cookies from the kitchen instead of breakfast.

The prince saw an odd one in the hallway. He was sitting on the floor, with a flowerpot upside-down on his head. Brown was his color.

"Hey! What are you doing?!"

"SSSHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Was his answer. Vegeta growled at this one. What on earth is he doing?!

"I'm talking to you! Answer me!"

"Quiet!" the brown clothed Vegeta exclaimed, "I'm sleeping."

"You're what?!" He then grunted at this idiot, turning him around so he can read what this Vegeta was. He sweat dropped. 'Retarded Vegeta' was what the tank top said. Oh, this was just perfect…

"Vegeta!"

It was Goku. At least he can tolerate this idiot…

"Oh no, you too?!" he shrieked. Suddenly, all of his 'Gokus' appeared with the same technique and started to help themselves around, looking for their 'Vegeta' version.

"So it's not just me?" Vegeta gasped, "Wait, did the machine do this?"

"I guess so" Goku agreed, "But…ISN'T THIS COOL, VEGETA!?!?!?!?! So much of us!"

"I supposed it isn't that bad, getting this many saiyans like me. I must say, it's truly a dream!"

"But there are some that may be a problem for us..."

Vegeta turned at Goku, confusion written on his face. "What do you mean by that? I can handle my selves quite easily!" he growled. This baka thinks he can't handle himself. Or himselves. Maybe he'll need help with Prince Retard...

"There was some…odd ones that you may not like at all. I have a feeling you have those too."

"What?"

"Did you check the kitchen, Vegeta?"

"The kitchen?"

"In the kitchen…is where you'll find the worst form of yourself…" Goku narrowed his eyes, showing how serious he was with this. Vegeta grew tense at this. The worst form of himself? Is it his past, His former evil self before meeting up with the Z Fighters? If so, why the heck is he in the kitchen? Vegeta took his advice and ran towards the kitchen, ready to see who this 'worst form' of him was. When he reached there, he cautiously went inside, spotting the Vegeta in there. He couldn't see what the words on his back said, due to the many pans blocking his view. However, before he could get any the closer, The Vegeta stood up, alert.

"Who's there? Show yourself!"

Vegeta stood in a battle stance, ready and waiting. "Don't tell me what to do! I make the commands here! Let's see if you got what it takes to take over!"

When the clone turned around, Vegeta froze. He couldn't believe what he saw.

Everything went dark.

* * *

"Vegeta! VEGETA!" it was Goku.

Vegeta woke up, with a concerned Goku hovering above him. It was obvious he was on the floor, but he didn't remember why he was there.

"What happened?"

Goku laughed. "You saw him didn't you?"

Now he remembered…

"Why are you laughing!?!? It was a nightmare!!!"

"I know it was disturbing. Heck, he even scared me! But still, it wasn't all that bad."

"ARE YOU INSANE!?!?!?!?" Vegeta roared, his eyes bulging out of his head. Goku laughed even more at this.

"Oh, come on, Vegeta! Let's go see him again."

Goku headed towards the kitchen, dragging a not-to-happy Vegeta with him. They went back into the kitchen were they saw that Vegeta, noticing he was still there. The Vegeta sensed their arrival.

"Oh, you're back, aren't you? Are you ready for…" then he suddenly turned, showing himself in his perky, pink glory, "The lovely breakfast I made?" 'Motherly Vegeta' was written on his clean, white apron, the short sleeves hanging from the sides of his arms, fully showing his shoulders. Small, white bows can be found around his mittens, none on his yellow, super saiyan hair (which was a good sign), and another on his waist. His eyes were big and green, showing utter joy for being alive. It was…disturbing…

"Oh my god…" Vegeta gagged at the sight. Oh man…a girly, blonde Vegeta…no way, man, no way…game over, man, game over!!!!!

Goku ignored, his traumatized rival, too busy drooling at the delicious assortment of food overflowing the tables that Momma Vegeta made.

"Thank you, Miss Vegeta!" Goku snickered. Miss Vegeta…

"Kakarot, Shut up!!!"

"You're welcome, Goku Dear!" Momma Vegeta chirped. It was nice to see someone who appreciates him.

"Kill me, just kill me…"

"Oh, be quiet, Vegeta! This one cooks FAR better than mines!" Goku smiled as he stuffed more food into his mouth, moaning as he enjoyed the enhanced flavor of each of the food he usually eats. Wow, this one can cook, that's something good about this Vegeta! Momma Vegeta smiled at the sight. He was very happy, being praised so much by Goku. He held his face with his hands and giggled. Vegeta snarled at this sight. This 'Girly Vegeta' will be the death of him! He had to destroy him…

Before he could raise his arm at him, Bunny came to view, giving Momma Vegeta a hug.

"Oh, Gege! You did a great job!" she chirped, squealing at the breakfast that was bestowed upon her.

Vegeta growled at this. "Gege? You named him…_Gege_?!"

"Yes, Vegeta dear! He's my Gege."

"Not anymore!" Vegeta lunged at him. This Vegeta needs to die. Now. Suddenly, a hand grabbed his fist that was going to connect to Momma Vegeta's face. Kakarot? No, he's still eating over there…wait…

"B-B-Bunny?!?" Vegeta stuttered, eyes the size of plates. Bunny stopped his blow? Bunny?!?! Bulma's **mother**!?!?!?! He was too shocked at the fact that a mere human cookie maker stopped his immortal punch. Shocked enough to give her some time to counter-attack, sending him flying. Goku sat there with a chicken leg in his hand, mouth gaping at the sight. "Holy Cow…" was the only thing that came out his greasy mouth.

Vegeta got up from the rubble, still shocked at what was happening. Bunny just kicked his ass! Bunny-kicked-his-ass!!! What is this?! Who's writing this story?!?

"What the hell was that?!"

"Tsk, tsk, Vegeta dear! You should know better not to hit my Gege!"

"You got a of nerve, woman! Get ready for a taste of reality!" He roared as he flew at her, fully intent on sending them BOTH to the netherworld.

* * *

"Wow, Vegeta! They got you good!" Goku laughed as a torn-up Vegeta shakily got to his feet, groaning from the intense pain. "And that Vegeta turned evil and gave you one hell of a right-jab! I thought you were dead from that!"

"S-Shut up, Ka…akarot!" He growled, well, it was more like a whimper… at least 'Girly Vegeta' can fight freaking good. He did looked at lot scarier when he's angry, reminding him of his Majin self in the past. He'll let him live just for that…but he's not going outside!!!!

"You want anything to eat? There's plenty."

"…fine." He groaned as he reached for an over-stuffed omelet. They later saw 'Girly Vegeta' giggling with 'Girly Goku 'in the hallway . Goku laughed, nervously.

"Well, at least he got my version to hang out with! But still..It's kinda odd though…"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at him. "What's odd?"

They turned as they saw the two singing a tune while vacuuming or dusting the furniture, those ominous smiles still plastered on their peach faces.

"Well, that is odd, no doubt-"

"No. Keep looking, Vegeta." Goku stopped him, a stern face still facing towards their direction. Vegeta, still confused, followed his direction, staring at their faces. What could be so serious about them?

The Motherly pair turned at them, still smiling. Suddenly, their smiles turned to wicked smirks, their skin darkened slightly, and their big, shiny eyes, now small and blood-shot, glaring mercilessly back at them, leaving their originals stunned at what they just saw.

"Kakarot! Did you just see that?!?" Vegeta gaped, "Are they-"

"Our evil versions, Vegeta." Goku interrupted, "Maybe. Or that's how they act when they're pissed."

"But they weren't 'pissed' just now! What if they are? If so, why are they acting like sissies?!" Vegeta replied, wondering about this. That's a pair they have to keep an eye on. Together, they defeated any foe to protect the universe. They were a force to be reckoned with, a duo with the power of gods. How could they defeat themselves? What if those two really let out their true identity and use their powers for destruction? That wouldn't be an easy fight at all.

"I really don't know, Vegeta. We'll have to discover it ourselves. Until then, we'll just have to keep an eye on them. It's best that we make sure they stay in that cheerful state."

"Let's just go see what our sons are doing." He sighed as he got some recovery done. "We can focus on their 'girly' ki if they tried something funny."

Goku laughed at that as they got out of the kitchen, looking for Trunks and Goten. Girly ki…

They finally met up with their sons, who were playing a game with the fun versions of their fathers.

"They seemed to be having fun, Vegeta! We should join in with them."

"This Vegeta may be a bit stupid, but ok, I guess."

"Come on, Vegeta, let's play! Let's play, play, play!"

"SHUT UP, KAKAROT!!!!!"

Well, that's chapter 2! what will they encounter when playing the games of the Playful pair? What will the next pair be? What's up with Team Momma? More will be revealed on the next chapter!


End file.
